minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/What if Steve was working in Mojang's Office?
(Sigh, yeah... Now i do a blog again, i did yesterday, now too! Well, well yes this is for fun tho, in this blog it is if Steve was working in Mojang and he created games, right he created games but Notch still works??? Well? I guess Notch hires Steve, Notch is still owning it so Steve is his sidekick or something, maybe Jeb gets fired? But seriously these games Steve decide they have cutscenes ya know a story so these games Steve creates is based on movies so duh based on popular ones and the name and scenes i am gonna show ya should make ya guess and can ya pls guess in comments for my blog?) *Anyway, now we see Steve's house and inside it he is watching computer and video title "Minecraft Epic Fails!" (This video don't exist i guess since there is many videos like these tho i make this part up made up!) Guy in video: *Walking* So, i guess i can build my... *He walked on a hole and fell down eh fell down with lava under* OH CRAP! *Falls in lava* AAAAH! *Dies* (This video i could make!?) Steve: XD! *Laughs* HAHAHAHAHA! *Then suddenly an add is starting to play there* Steve: WHAT? :/ Eh? Notch: Hi! This is Notch! Is this you? *Shows picture of himself* Steve: Uh... No? You? Notch: Well, what i say is.... Do ya wanna be me? Or... Work for me? Steve: GASPS! NOTCH! Would i ever eh? Notch: Then come at "MOJANG!" And be my assistant so is assistants doing something? Yes! They can be the guy who come up with the name of games and... This time, This so is the time so when Minecraft have a story hoh hoh right and also have cutscenes! So yeah, if ya wanna work for me then come at Mojang! Steve: GASPS! Adventure? Cutscenes? And i will have my own personality? :D Squee!.... YAOY! Yes! Notch: Yes if you see this add then just come to Mojang! *Add ends* Steve: OH! I gotta have his assistant role! :D! *Steve leaves his house and to Mojang!* Notch: Hm, did anybody... Dude at all? Any dude did see my own add? Jeb: Well, idk Notch? Also, ya have my- Me! So why... Fire me? Notch: Yep! You're fired! Jeb: GASPS! :O Notch: IF anybody comed yes anybody at all unless anybody is horrible Herobrine but yes, You're fired then! Jeb: Hah! Notch, Notch, Notch! I doubt ANYBODY in the whole universe saw it, nobody use their computers that time tho so that's stupid i am your... *Door knocks* Notch: Come in! :) Steve: *Opens* Hi, Notch! Notch: Hey! Hi Steve! Did ya see my add? Steve: Yup! I did! Jeb: D: *Jaw drop* Notch: Told ya! :) Steve: Can i have your role pls Notch? Notch: Well, can ya do my test then you can! Steve: What is the test? Notch: Tell him Jeb! Jeb: Well, uh.. Can ya, hm, kinda idk anymore.. Right! Can you grow fingers? Can you hide them? Can you have them at all? Steve: What? Of course look! *Steve very good, Steve even very have fingers inside, fingers grows up and now they inside again now and Jeb is surprised and rlly only pretty amazing* Jeb: Oh, well, in that case, how old are you? And what is your fave colour Steve? Steve: I am 20, and i love blue! (Eh, in real life me is uh... 17, In this year at least, in 2017 or is it... No wait, i am 18 Then, it is 1028... 2018!) Jeb: Hah!! Notch hates you! Steve: WHAT!? D: ;( Notch: WHAT? Jeb: >:) Notch: Congratulations Steve, you're hired! Jeb: >:).. :( Notch: Alright, *Notch does a chair for Steve* Have a seat assistant! Steve: Thanks! *Sits in* Notch: Well... Steve: Hm? Notch: Give me a second btw! Steve: Ok heh! ;) Notch: (Notch now says it) :) Oh Jeb! Jeb: :/ Huh? Notch: YOU'RE.. FIRED!!! Jeb: GASPS! How could you Notch? I thought we we're buddies! You will pay! *Notch press button* *Jeb falls down hole* Jeb: CURSE YOU, NOOOOTCH! (Jeb just... Just said that!) Notch: *Claps hands* So, Steve! So what is your game plans? Steve: Well, i come up with the titles? Notch: Sure how? *Later* *Notch opens door* Notch: Steve! Are your game done yet? Steve: Ah so... Alright! Lol yes! TONS of games! Notch: :O *Money eyes* Steve: What? :/ Notch: How many... MANY? Steve: Uh... Thousand? :/ *Steve is not good at math, so he suck at counting!* Notch: :D Show me what you got! (Now, we see titles for his games and yes the titles are based on Movie Titles like FAMOUS Movies, also, we see the popular scenes now so prepare!) *Title: "Craftanic"* *We see a big boat called Craftanic and Steve is there with Mixed Female Jesse* *Jesse stands on the railing and Steve uh holds her meanwhile she does T-Pose* Jesse: I am flying! :D *They see a giant iceberg appear* Steve: AAAH! *Boat crash into it* *Boat sinks* Jesse: STEVE! Before we drown, i wanna say... I.. *She fells down the water* Steve: JESSE! D,: *Steve falls too* Steve: AAAAH! *Title: "The Minecraftian King"* *Steve is a baby and sucks his thumb* *Enderman takes Steve and he walks forward since they is standing on a cliff* *Enderman shows Steve to everybody and they cheer* *Then Enderman drops Steve sadly* Steve: AAAAH! Enderman: I thought i is holding? *Title: "Dragons"* *Steve and Liber is in a boat in the sea* *We see some spikes appear behind them in the water and then it comes to the boat and...* Ender Dragon: *Jumps on boat* ROAAAAR! Steve and Liber: AAAH! D: *It eat Liber* Steve: NOOOO! *Steve throws a bomb or something big like big in the mouth is a bomg but explodes or what? Anyway, Steve takes a gun, takes it and shoots that bomb* *Dragon explodes pretty obviously oh and Liber survived* *"Title:" "Craft Up"* *Zombie and Skeleton try to come to Steve's house, to take care of him* Steve: GASPS! OH NO! >:( >:) *Steve press emergency button* Skeleton and Zombie: *Stops there, stops and looks upside... Pretty sure upside roof! Or ½?* *Balloons appear on Steve's roof* Steve: So long boys! XD! *House lifts up... But the house loose the balloons, so the balloons lands on the monsters* Steve: Well, at least i killed the monsters! *Title: "Steveladdin"* (This Title should be familiar?) *Steve flies on a magic carpet with... Hm, Olivia?* Steve: I can show you the world! Tell me Olivia, when was the last time.. You let your heart decide?... *They crash into a building* (EPIC FAIL!!) *Title: "Minecraftian Story"* Steve: *With some cowboy clothes* Look! I'm Woody! Howdy! Howdy! Howdy! *Title: "King Golem"* King Golem: WAAAARAAAAAW! *King Golem is Giant Golem!* *He holds Mixed Female Jesse and is on top of some kind of tower tho* Jesse: WWAAAAAH! :( HELP ME! *Planes now are coming, now they shoot at Golem... Which fails, he is so iron... Impossible to beat!* *Steve kicks on Golem and... He fell off...* Golem: :/... WAAAAAH! *Jesse lands on Steve's arms* Jesse: :D My! Hero! *Title: "Steve and Olivia"* (Well, Omg! Who? Is gonna be Steve's? Mixed Female Jesse... Or is Olivia?) *Steve walks to a castle stands outside* *Olivia is up in castle* Olivia: O Steve, Steve! Wherefore art thou Steve? Steve: Oh Olivia, My love. I have been meaning to tell you something... Olivia: *Olivia giggles* Heh, Oh? And what is that?... :/ Steve: I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOU! Olivia: :O.. Steve: There, i said it sweetie well? Olivia: :/... -_- *She leaves Steve and goes inside castle* Steve: ;( *Forever Alone* *Cries* *Title: "The Craftrix"* *Steve walks on a button and alot of dispensers are surrounding him* Steve: GASPS! Uh Oh! (½ Chance survive is very, VERY Impossible true!) *Arrows shoots out of them* Steve: *He dodges and in slow motion and he DO Survives, how in the?* *Thumbs up* Ya thought i would die? But who did? *Squid is near him.... He got arrows all over him and he then faints* *Title: "Steve Gump"* *Steve is sitting in a bench at the park, and a Skeleton sits next to him yes next, also, Steve holds a chest* Steve: Hello! My name's Steve! *Shows The Skeleton the chest* Do you want a chocolate? My mama always said, ;) "Life is like a box of chocolates." "You never know what you're going to get." *And Steve opens chest, and a puppy gets out... It sees The Skeleton and attacks it because Skeletons are made of bone and dogs loves bones very much so loves that thing?* Puppy: BARK! :E :D *Attacks That Skeleton Guy* Skeleton: *AAAH, Yes screams meanwhile the dog attacks* AAAAAAAH! Steve: *Sees THIS Skeleton k only have shoes* Those must be comfortable shoes, I wish I had shoes like that.. :/ :) *Title: "Craft To The Future"* Professor Liber: STEVE! Steve: Hm? Liber: I have done a cool thing with my car! Steve: Wow! Liber: Yes wow! *They two sees it* Liber: Get it.. IN! *Both gets in* *Liber starts it and they travel to the future lol* *They appear in Notch's bathroom* Liber: Eh... Notch: AAAAH! *Title: "Steve and the Cool... (Scrap Cool) Cake Factory"* (Funny, sounds funny familiar!) *Inside a Cake Factory, Steve, Pig, Baby Zombie and Small Cow is with Notch since he is working there right eh eh rlly there he is!* Notch: Hold your breath, Make a wish! Count to three! *Sings* "Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination" "(Then..) Take a look and you'll see into your imagination" *He opens a door where small Villagers dance* Villagers: Villa-Gagers! Villa-Gagers! Villa-Gagers! *They do cake* Pig: :D! Steve: COOAL! :D! HEH! HEH! (*COOL!*) And sooo os is some.. :/.. *Title: "Craft and Furious"* Steve: *Driving Minecart* They see me rolling, they hating! *On the rail he is fast and by mistake run over a cute chicken* Iron Golems: HEY! >:( *Yes, they are cops!* You broke the law Minecraftian!! *They two only try to block Steve's way, So Steve's invincible, Steve's driving over these two too sadly* *Runs over them* (Told ya!) Steve: I am invincible! XD! LOL!! *Title: "Steve Potter"* *Steve flies a broom* Notch: Cool, Steve! You are a wizard now! Steve: *Brooms stops* O_O GASPS! WHAT? What am i? :( Notch: Wizard! Steve: NOOOO! *Jumps off broom* Goodbye cruel woooorld! Notch: I got ya oh hoh! *Steve lands on his arms* See? Yes, i is got ya i do! Steve: DARN IT! *Steve uses a broom... No wand at Notch and Notch turns into a sheep* *Steve whistles and a group of wolves see Sheep Notch and chases him* Notch: BAAH! D: *Runs away* *Well, Wolves follow him well duh!* Steve!: HAHAAHA!! Now i am not a wizard tho! *Title: "The Super Steve Bros. Game* (Well, Movie? So the title man so it is for sure the only movie in this list who is not so popular, That movie got bad ratings and is not based very well of the game so...) *_* Steve: Die, Herobrine! *Shoots* Liber: YAY! :D GO STEVE! Notch: What are ya doing? *Herobrine dodges his bullets* Notch: WOAH! Hey! This is a kids game god! And this game forbids guns! *Guns disappears* Steve and Herobrine: WHAT? ;( Aww! :( (Now ah and what?) Notch: *Changes it to Herobrine blocks Steve's way so Steve's gonna jump on an axe to let the bridge under Herobrine destroys* There, better! Steve: Alright! -_- Sigh! *Steve jumps over Herobrine and jumps on axe which makes the bridge fall down and Herobrine is defeated funny defeated eh dudes do!* Jesse: (Mixed Female) Thank You Steve! :) And Finally last one: *Title: "The Steve Game" Woman: (No? Now happens?) :).... D: HELP! SOMEBODY STOLE MY PURSE! Zombie: *Steals it* YEAH! TRY TO CATCH EH ME! Steve: DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE IT! *He runs after Zombie and... *Notch pauses** Notch: *Notices he IS added as a background character in last game* GASPS! Steve! Ya.... Wait a min, that is me! Background character? :(... :D I LOVE IT! BETTER LOVE WITH YA VERY BETTER... But, How did ya come up with these awesome ideas? Steve: Heh, ya know? Myself? Notch: Let's do them! Jeb: *Returns and knocks down the door* HOLD ON A SEC! >:( Notch: GASPS! Jeb: YOU FIRED ME! HOW COULD YA? All these times we had? ;( Remember Notch? Notch: Uh... *Remember flashbacks* *They ride on a bike* Notch and Jeb: Hah, Hah haha! *Crash into a tree so* Ha... HAHAHA! XD! XD! *They yes they eh both is at a carnival now very fun very carnival-ish! eating cotton candy and they is on paris wheel* *And last ah part is that Jeb defend Notch from Skeleton and Zombie, they beat Jeb up ah and Notch likes it that they even beats him up so he just leaves* Notch: Nope! Can't remember! Jeb: *Cries* PLEASDE! Peweeeeesee! ;( I was your best friend! And i always loved... Notch: GASPS! Ya did? Jeb: Yes! ;( Notch: Sigh, Steve! Don't take me wrong, i loved your ideas! But... YOU'RE FIRED! Z:( *Kicks Steve out of his Building* Steve: AAAAH! *Lands is in ground* Ow!! ;( Notch: *Hugs Jeb* Jeb, so sorry! You always loved me, i love you too! Steve could not say that! Steve: Wait! I say it! I love ya too! :D! Notch: SHUT UP STEVE! Too late, nobody listens to ya! Jeb: Uh, huh? Listens to me? Notch: I will, You're hired! Jeb: YAY! Steve: Sigh, ok! *Looks at camera* Listen, this is what if i worked there, i would been handy hahahahaha! *THE END!* Category:Blog posts